


Empathy (and other emotions you should feel when)

by NeonCrayons



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, I'm still salty over v6e4, ozpin gets a hug, so i changed it, the girls show Ozpin the compassion and empathy he deserved, volume 6 fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrayons/pseuds/NeonCrayons
Summary: When confronted with Ozpin's past, they react with compassion and empathy rather then anger.





	Empathy (and other emotions you should feel when)

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a year since v6e4 and i'm still salty over how Team RWBY reacted after 'The Lost Fable' so here is my fix-it

When Jinn's vision faded away and they were all once again stranded in the snow, Ozpin stared up at the four girls surrounding him; waiting to know how they will react. 

Blake is the first to move, dropping to her knees and pulling him into her arms. "I'm so sorry professor…" she apologized, gently brushing her fingers through his hair comfortingly. 

Ozpin dropped his head onto the young girl's shoulder and allowed himself to cry in her embrace, to feel the pain he's been trying to suppress for all these Centuries, he'd expected anger and violence when they found out the truth, not this… everyone that had ever found out the truth had left him, abandoned him to his solitude and isolation once again. 

"All this time, you've been carrying this burden alone, because you believed that if others knew the truth then they'd abandon you." Ruby said, before tossing Jinn's lamp aside and joining Blake in the snow to put her own arms around him. 

Weiss was quick to follow her partners lead, "you've been through and suffered so much pain… yet, you still try so hard to protect this world…" she began, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. "I can't fathom the amount of love and compassion that must take."

“If… if Salem can’t be beaten, then what’s the plan then?” Yang asked, her tone was flat and without the malice he expected from her. 

“To keep fighting, so Salem can’t be killed? That doesn’t change the mission. We keep going forward, saving the people we can and holding back her forces.” Qrow, ever loyal and faithful. He understood, he always understood. 

Ozpin shrugged the girls back so that he could look up at Yang “We keep Hope alive. We keep fighting because if we don’t, then hope dies and she wins… and the world turns to darkness.. That is the plan.” 

Yang met his eyes and held his stare for a moment before closing her eyes and clenching her fists before releasing them and offering her hand out to him. “Alright.”

“What?” 

“Alright. I told you before, you can trust us.”

Ozpin smiled and wiped away his tears before taking Yang’s outstretched hand and rising to his feet, the other girls following. 

“But please, no more lies… we’re with you, all of us. Till the very end.”

“Understood, Miss Xiao Long.”


End file.
